


Medic's Newest Invention

by JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Different characters have different sexualities, Fluff, Hiatus because I lack inspiration for now. I hope it won't be for long tho, I may add more ships as I add chappters, It's only one concept so don't worry much, M/M, Male Pyro, Medic does questionable surgeries, Mercs don't know that the war is staged, Schizophrenia, Scout is Pyro's good friend, Scout makes low-quality sex jokes, Some mechanics from Steven Universe, Spy has a gay crush, Spy is Scout's Father, Tags May Change, Team Bonding, swearing in different languages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet/pseuds/JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet
Summary: The Medic made an experiment on his teammates and didn't tell anyone what it is. Little did he or anyone know, that they'll have to gain skill in proper teamwork to use the new invention's benefits. Who knows, maybe through this whole mess they'll discover something bigger that affects both them and their enemies.





	1. Midnight And Midday

It was past midnight in New Mexico. That included small city of Teufort, which was near bases of two competing companies - RED and BLU. The two organizations fought nearly every day, or more accurately had hired mercenaries to do it.

The mercs weren't fighting right now though. They were all sleeping in their respective bases, regaining strength to continue fighting next morning. Well, almost all... One wasn't. Or two, if we don't count being on anesthesia as sleeping.

RED Team's Medic was finishing his project. In fact, he done the same surgery to each of RED Team's mercenaries, including himself, this morning. All that was left, was to repeat this operation on RED's pyrotechnician, who, as always, wanted to be the last. Why? Well, he didn't want to take off his ever-present suit in front of more people than it was needed. Medic seemed to be the only one who the masked man trustd with his identity. Ludwig, as that was the Medic's name, didn't have time to think about it though, when he was having a patient with torso cut open on the operating table.

He reached for the device on the table. It looked somewhat similiar to an uber-transplant, except it had 5 wires coming out of it. He took it from the table and carefuly attached it to the Pyro's heart, right next to the other machine, that was there for few years by now. Next, he pushed the thickest wire into the patient's skull, persumably into his brain. After that he connected the other wires to his limbs. When he made sure it holds together, he brang the medigun, that kept Pyro from respawning right now, closer. The wounds have grown together and the firebug's torso was no longer open.

The doctor decided to wait until his patient will wake up. Usually he didn't do that... It's not like he cared for anyone on his team except Heavy and Pyro. And Heavy was strong enough to not need anesthesia at all.

But the firebug... there was something special about him. Ludwig always waited for next visit from this fire-loving mercenary. There was something about his russet hair, green eyes and pale, freckled and scarred skin that made looking at him in such an innocent state - namely, sleeping - kind of nice.

After about 20 minutes the shorter man woke up. He muttered "Thank You", even if he had no idea what Medic just did... he was so nice and naive... but it only made him more entertaining to interact with. He quickly dressed in his flame retardant suit and said, now louder, but muffled due to the gasmask "Goodnight, doc". Medic, luckily, did make that out and responded "Gute Nacht, Herr Pyro".

The green-eyed merc walked out of the medical wing and to his own room. Medic didn't sleep for an hour longer or so, because he couldn't understand a thing that he just realised - that watchng the pyrotechnician was somewhat absorbing to him.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

"Mission begins in ten seconds!" they heard through the speakers, as they were ready next day to storm out and try to capture BLU's inteligence.

Medic was standing between Heavy and Scout - or Misha and Jeremy, by real names - who were both in the front line. He pointed his medigun at the Heavy to start healing him as soon as the BLUs start to shoot.

"Nine!" the speakers started the countdown.

He looked back to see rest of the REDs. He saw the Pyro right behind him... petting his flamethrower...?

"Eight!"

It's not that Ludwig thnked it's bad, or crazy. In fact, he thought it was a bit weird, but in an adorable way.

"Seven!"

He thought he should say something to the masked man, as he was looking at him now. Too bad, he couldn't see his face, it would've been helpful.

"Six...! Five!"

He got it. He knew what to say. "Good luck, Mumbles" he simply said. 'Mumbles'. That was actually a nice nickname, he thought... maybe he should use it more often?

"Four!"

The pyrotechnician gave thumbs up, which usually meant "Thanks" or "Understood". It war probably the former.

"Three...! Two!"

He turned back to the door. He was ready to go and help capture the enemy Intelligence as efficiently as he can.

"One!"

The doors opened and everyone stormed out.

It was three hours into the battle, so it was around midday. The Pyro was through the respawn 5 times already. He was running towards the bridge connecting the two bases, after burning the BLU Spy and BLU Scout to crisp on his way out of the RED base. Then suddenly he noticed something - the RED Medic, one of his only friends, being cornered by an enemy Soldier closing in to him witth a shovel. He also had pretty good sight so he noticed that his teammate had 99% ubercharge ready. Pyro knew that doctor would be angry if he lost his progress on uber that far into it. He first tried to airblast the enemy Soldier away but he came to realisation that he was out of ammo in his flamethrower. He decided to do next best thing - jumped in front of Medic, trying to cover him with his own body. 

Their bodies were touching... at lest for the fraction of a second, before everything went white. Last thing he noticed was BLU Soldier's shocked expression as he stared at them in mix of awe and fear.


	2. Alone, Yet Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Medic is happy his newest invention worked, Pyro seems upset at something and Medic wants to find out what it is.

Light went out and now he didn't see anything. He had closed eyes, he figured.

He opened one eye. He saw RED base and most of it's mercenaries standing over him, staring in fear, shock, awe or some combination of those. At least he was safe, as not on the battlefield. He opened second eye. Still everything looks safely. He relaxed. He opened his third eye-- wait, what??

His gaze shot down at his own body. What greeted him was 1,92m tall body with 4 arms. His upper right and lower left hand had fully red gloves on them, while his upper left and lower right hand had black gloves with yellow fingers. He had a red shirt with a yellow symbol of a burning cross and a white coat over it. He had simple brown pants and his boots seemed to be made from flame retardant materials.

The Heavy silently waved to him, like he greeting him, silently. He spoke up "Hello, mein Freund". Wait, why did he know german?, he thought. It seemed both natural and unnatural to him at the same time. That's when he also realised, that he couldn't recall his own name. Or more accurately he had two names in his head that both felt like he used them his entire life. He looked up at his team and silently, and also with scared voice, asked "Can I have... a mirror?"

The Scout went off to find a mirror when rest of them still stared at him. He felt awkwardly because he knew they'll ask questions sooner or later and he knew very little himself. Even if he had a hypothesis of what happened, he didn't yet know if it's true. He had mixed memories in his head what hapened before, which complicated the matters even further. He could remember the same scene from two different points of view. Maybe the invention did work?, he wondered. He had no idea why he knew what the invention was, because he couldn't recall the friendly Medic telling him whathe did. And that's when it struck him. At the same moment he got the mirror and realised in his mind - he was a fusion. It worked. The invention actually worked. The now concious of what he was man looked closer at his mirror reflection. He was wearing half of a gasmask from nose to chin. It was like some sort of bandana. He had pale, freckled skin. Part of him was suprised of it not being scarred and part wasn't suprised at all and saw it as normal. He still had to get used to mixed memories. He had three eyes. On one side was blue one, on the other was green one and the middle one was mint-colored. His hair wasn't very long, it was about Medic's hair lenght. They were black with hair tips tinting towards russet. 

"It worked... It actually worked, hahahaha, the fusion experiment worked, increíble!" Did he just speak spanish...? Doesn't matter, he didn't care, he knew why he kenw how to, or at least part of him. That reminded him - what should he call himself? He is neither Pyro, nor Medic.

Someone finally decided to speak up and it was Engineer. "So... are you Medic or Pyro?". The fusion wasn't quite sure what to respond. "Both... but also none at the same time" he finally decided to say. Most of the team frowned. He wasn't actually suprised, it was confusing to him as well. "I have memories of both, but I don't feel as either of them" he continued.

"How should we call the man then?" said Heavy with his iconic russian accent. That man, who needed a name, didn't actually think he'll name himself, but it seemed like he had to. He considered a few options and then unsurely said "Crossfire. I mean, that's the name I choose."

Some of the RED Team nodded, like Heavy, Engineer and Spy. Others just stared trying to comprehead, Demoman understandably because he was drunk. Scout and Soldier probably only because they are braindead... at least in Medic's eyes it was like that. Speaking of world in someone's eyes there was something about the enviorment that was new to both his Pyro and Medic side - the fireplace, that was in corner of the room. He was seeing fire, but colored in all hues of the rainbow. It looked amazing and he swore he could stare at it for hours. Unluckily, he had more important matters right now, like catching up on what happened. So he simply asked "Why are we here and not on the battlefield?"

They looked at eachother, until Spy decided to speak "Monsieur, when we saw you... 'fuse', everyone suddenly stopped fighting and soon the Administrator called a ceasefire until we figure out what is... this."

That made some sense, Crossfire supposed. He felt something fishy about it, but he couldn't point his finger at it yet. He supposed he needed to calm down more to think about it. This feeling of being two people, thus never being truly alone, was so... comforting. He wouldn't dare to destroy it to himself by theorizing on something that feels off. 

Scout broke him out of the wonderful thoughts by saying "So... Doc an' Mumbles are now I N S I D E eachother kind of, right?". Everyone in this room who wasn't Scout or Crossfire grunted, facepalmed or cursed quietly in their native language (this last applied mainly to Spy). Crossfire actually blushed when hearing this bad joke the youngest of RED's mercs made. Blushed and then denied hardly "Scout vould you politely shut up vith your dumb jokes!? Zhis is a serious situation!" his german accent was present for a moment but in next words it disappeared and was replaced with flawless spanish "Estúpido Explorador! Mierda!". He felt a weird wave go through his body, but he was too flustered to pay mind to it. Everything went white once again and he once again felt like himself. Or more accurately they felt like themselves, since there were two of them again.

The firebug quickly left without even as much as a goodbye mumble. Medic felt... much more alone now. He didn't have the Pyro to give him some sort of strange comfort that he felt near him. But he also noticed that them being upset somehow made them split apart. Seems like emotions were very important in this process. He thought he should go find his green-eyed teammate soon, because he's probably upset.

Again, someone broke him out of his thoughts. This time it was Sniper "So... this is your new 'invention' you made the surgery for yesterday, right, Doc?" So he couldn't keep it a secret anymore... oh, well. "Yes, basically." he responded. "Do you even know how it works, mate?" This question was hard. He learned new things about this every moment he was fused with Pyro. He decided to say just that "Partially." It was embarrassing to admit he doesn't fully understand how to control it, but he had to.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Rest of the day was decided to be ceasefire. Medic, as he promised to himself, went to find and comfort Pyro. He started with the obvious - the green-eyed pyrotechnician's bedroom. He knocked at the door. He actually never saw what's inside the masked man's room. Noone did. He would be the first, besides Pyro himself of course, to see it... he wasn't sure if he's happy about it or not, though.

After a moment the door opened. First thing he noticed - half of the room was visibly on fire at one point. The other half was... unsettling. It had a comfy-looking white-wooded bed with rainbow sheets. Various toys were lying on the ground. Some of the dolls had their heads chopped off though... The burned side had a flamethrower collection proudly shown on the least burned wall. There was also a shotgun lying on the ground. Everything seemed so... unsettling in this room. The room's owner was sitting on his bed, suit and gasmask on.

Medic looked at him and closed the door behind him. He sat next to the shorter mercenary and simply said "How are you?". The Pyro silently took off his mask. It was easy to notice that he had cried before. Medic looked bewildered. He never thought that a merciless killer like the Pyro cries. He was suprised enough when he talked to the pyrotechnician and he turned out to be nice.

It was visible the scarred man had noticed Ludwig's confusion and stared to speak, slowly and quietly "I am upset that they joke about it..." Medic immadiently cut him off, saying "I understand, but--" "No you don't!" the shorter mercenary raised his voice ever so slightly. It was an obvious sign for the blue-eyed merc to shut up. Once he was quiet, Pyro continued "I am upset they joke about it becau I... I actually feel... something. For real." In that moment he started panicking and talking faster "A-and I know you may think it's weird, that two men in love are wrong, b-but this is how I feel and if you will hate me now... I-I'll understand..."

Ludwig stared in disbelief at what he just saw and heard as, apparently, his secret lover's almost magical green eyes started to fill with tears from stress. He said nothing and hugged the pyrotechnician. After a moment of silence he said "I think I feel something for you too, mein Sonneschein" 

When Pyro heard this he hugged back so tight that any gram of force more and he would crash his bones... but he didn't mind. The Pyro was very happy and honestly - he was as well. He closed his eyes and felt familiar, warm feeling and few seconds later he found himself, or themselves, hugging his own torso with all 4 arms. 

Crossfire felt so much more relaxed now, but also somehow stronger. He felt, like he could move mountains right now because of the comfortable feeling inside him of being alone, yet together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know - I don't promise daily chapters. I write them whenever I have time. Because school starts soon, I have no idea how often I'll be able to publish new chapters, but I'll try to do at least one per week.


	3. Fire Brings People Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sweet and much needed relaxation in the RED Team.

Night, once again, made the city of Teufort quiet. All little children, all elderly people... only a few adults were still out to get some happiness from alcoholic drinks and being together.

Same applied to one of two bases nearby, namely RED, as they were celebrating their spectacular victory over BLU this day. They didn't use fusion in this, that Pyro and Medic began 2 days prior, because of 2 reasons - first one was that Soldier said 'it's a cheap tactic to make weak warriors stronger', and second one was that they didn't know how to. They tried, but so far only the pair of Medic and Pyro managed to do that. Anyway, RED Team was happy about their victory against their enemies, but it seemed like they weren't very good at celebrating though, as they just sat around the campfire with beer and noone could find anything to talk about. So after awkward 30 minutes most just left, back to their respective bedrooms to rest. 

Only Pyro stayed to stare at the fire. It always made him think about happiness... even if it shouldn't. But that wasn't suprising, he saw it differently afterall. He actually thought that schizophrenia has it's good sides... at least in his case. He saw beutiful rainbow, instead of fire, that everyone associated with destruction. It didn't mean that he didn't know what fire does. He knew full well that he killed people on the daily. It was a relief that both companies invented respawn technology... everyone he knew would be dead if they didn't. It made the firebug wonder... 'If they want us to really kill all the BLUs, then why they didn't tell us to attack their respawn?'. His thoughts were then cut off by one of his teammates, Engineer.

"Howdy, Pyro. What'cha doing when everyone left already?" Engineer said. 

He thought for a moment and then just pointed at the fire. Engineer seemed to understand "Yeah, fires are charming, once they are under control" Here it comes - the reason why he liked Engineer slightly more than avarage - he appreciates fire. Not like most people, who tell him to stay away from it, either in childhood, because 'he would burn himself', or in adulthood, because 'I wanna live'.

Pyro actually could call Engineer his only friend, besides Medic. It was based mostly on Pyro listening though, as he never took his mask off near Engie, so talking from his side was minimalized to mumbles and gestures. They still got along. The pyrotechnician loved to listen to others anyway.

Engineer carried on "Y'know what goes well with campfires? Singin'. It's a shame rest of our team doesn't even get ideas like that" That was true, Pyro thought. Campfire songs had something about them that just made everyone forget despair for a moment and through following musical patterns and singing out the words of a simple song. Engineer continued "I thought you at least would appreciate it, so I brought my banjo... I mean, if you wanna listen" Pyro smiled, even if Engie didn't see it, and gave thumbs up as a confirmation. "Well, okay then" he said and shyily started to play a pretty upbeat and happy melody. After a moment of prelude, he started to sing. 

"When the time is right,  
Fire brings us here, tight,  
On the lands where rules The Evil"

The firebug already liked it. The melody and words feeling like full of hope and joy - this paralleled perfectly with the dancing fire, which in his head paralled even better, because of his everpresent hallucinations. 

"Stardust hides in flame's creaks,  
Tears forced out by reeks,  
Sparks dance with the stars, while we~"

Pyro stamps to the rythm of the song. He found it really catchy.

"Let's sing together in these joyful times,  
Let's sing together if we find the rhymes~  
While years go by--"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MAGGOTS?" the song was cut off by Soldier. "Is this a form of protest, or are you worshipping the devil??"

Engineer responded, bewildered "You say we're WHAT?" And Soldier repeated stubbornly "Worshipping. The devil." The shortest mercenary facepalmed and explained as calmly as a person can in this situation "We are not worshipping any devils, nor protesting. We are just singing." 

"Are these patriotic songs, you're singing??" Soldier continued. 

"Maybe you'll join us and find out?" asked Engineer, carefully. "I will ensure we're loyal to America!" responded the man in the helmet and sat on the opposite side of the fire from Engie. Pyro didn't really mind. 'When it comes to fun, the more participants the merrier, right?', he thought. They needed some bonding anyway, since, in his opinion, the RED's mercs weren't very good at teamwork.

"Where was I...? Ah, screw it, I'll start from the begginin'"

"When the time is right,  
Fire brings us he--"

He didn't even get through the first verse and he got interrupted again. This time it was by Medic. "Hello, vhat are you doing here?". This time, Pyro was first to respond. He was visibly more excited about Medic joining, than he was when Soldier joined, but... is it even suprising by now? "We're singing campfire songs!" He said though it was, obviously muffled due to his gasmask. Engineer decided to help Pyro in explaining "We are singin' campfire songs" 

"Zhat's good, it's a good bonding method und teamwork is something will have to train now." said the tallest of the four. "Why is that?" Soldier responded.

"I came to conclusion zhat for fusion to work, zhere is needed some sort of understanding or care for zhe partner. And, before you say your 'fusion is a cheap tactic' thing... we need better teamwork anyway." explained the german. Soldier couldn't disagree. A moment has passed in silence, only creaking and crackling of the fire to be heard. 

Finally, Ludwig said "I'll go get zhe others" and left to search for their teammates.

Only ten minutes had passed and Medic came back in company of Scout, Demoman, Heavy, Sniper and Spy. They all sat around the campfire and silence had fallen once again. Spy decided to show his dissatisfaction first "Ah, what a waste of time. We were here already"

Pyro immadiently responded "We thought we might like some campfire music and--" he was cut of by Medic, because everything everyone elese heard was just mumbling. Medic decided to say it in an understandable way "I think you all like campfire songs"

"Laaaaame!" Scout said rather rudely.

Engineer seemed to ignore all comments and started play the prelude. Spy and Scout seemed grumpy but... not truly. Like it was just to show off how 'manly' they are and that they don't enjoy songs. Pyro knew better though. He didn't meet a person who doesn't enjoy SOME kind of music yet. As Pyro was thinking and observing, Engineer started the song

"When the time is right,  
Fire gathers us tight,  
On the lands where rules The Evil."

Pyro noticed that Heavy, Sniper, Demoman, Medic and even Soldier enjoyed the upbeat tune. No suprise - he knew that everyone loves campfire music.

"Stardust hides in flame's creaks,  
Tears forced out by reeks,  
Sparks dance with the stars, while we~

Let's sing together in these joyful times"

Soldier seemed to join in, quietly and shyily, which was strange when it was him, but he joined nonetheless. It was visible he didn't quite know the words yet, but he tried.

"Let's sing together if we find the rhymes~  
While years go by and whole world turns around  
We sing this song we found"

Engineer was back to solo as he finally was able to begin the second verse

"In forest where mischiefs sleep,  
Warriors go on their feet,  
Let's go where in darkness we spot~,  
Wolves' teeth, Owls' eyes,  
Roars are heard by the guys,  
Only starts are friendly in here"

Back to refrain and this time both Soldier and Demoman joined in. Pyro decided to add his mumbles as well

"Let's sing together in these happy times,  
Let's sing together if we find the rhymes~  
While years go by and whole world turns around  
We sing this song we found"

The three quieted so they can hear the third verse from Engie. It seemed everyone was at least somewhat enjoying themselves by now. Even Spy and Scout, though they really tried not to show it. The rest seemed like readying to sing along in next refrain. 

"Feed some wood to the flames,  
Watch as reek carries jazz,  
Wind will enjoy our song as well.  
All of us know that fact,  
We'll cross again our paths,  
And the lead will be our song"

Everyone except Spy and Scout joined on this last refrain. It truly felt amazing and warmed Pyro's heart, that they can really spent time together relaxing if they wanted to. It made him, and possibly everyone, feel more as one unit, rather than bunch of individuals forced to cooperate.

"Let's sing together in these joyful times,  
Let's sing together if we find the rhymes~  
While years go by and whole world turns around,  
We sing this song we found"

And this is how they stayed until 2am. Even Scout joined to the singing of various songs at one point and Spy was stamping to the rythm. Pyro, for the first time in 15 years felt like having some sort of... family. Some closer, some more distant, but still. 'Fire truly brings people together, not only tears them apart' he thought.

\------------------------------------------------

She stared at multiple screens that showed various places in RED and BLU base and also the battlefield. She was looking directly at a camera that was showing a campfire with all 9 mercenaries around it. She started talking to herself while watching.

"This... thing... he invented. It made them want to bond. While I am happy if they'll work together more organized, I can't let them actually care for eachother. It is not the point of this show. People want to see violence, not some sacharine crap." Shemade a little pause in which only buzzing of the screens were hearable. In this enviorment everything was creepy... not that the woman's voice wasn't creepy as well "I need to make sure they don't grow to like eachother too much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "FUSION IS A CHEAP TACTIC TO MAKE WEAK ONES STRONGER"  
> \- Jasper (from Steven Universe) and Soldier (from TF2, obviously)  
> Actually I think these two would get along... that is, unless they kill eachother on first sight, that is also possible.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried to make it a bit longer than usual, since I know that it's hard to get sunk in when you have to click "next chapter" every 10 minutes.
> 
> Also, if you're interested about the song I used. It's my handmade translation of a polish scouting song called "Bieszczadzki Trakt". You can find it on YouTube, though I doubt most of you will understand the words... but the rythm is still catchy by itself!


	4. Father's Espionage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the campfire, Spy notices Scout and Pyro talking on the side and decides to discretly see what they're doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I say it at the start - I really doubt I'll have time to write often. I have a hard school schedule and it's my senior year so I really really really can't do just enough to pass, but do it as good as I can. I'm really sorry that it is that way, but school has some priority over writing, right? Anyway, I'll try to update as often as I'll be able, tho I'm not sure how often that is.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter (sorry if it feels short and/or rushed. As I said - I don't have as much time)

Spy was suprised by himself, that he enjoyed such activities as listening to music sang amateurishly in front of a campfire... especially, that he sat next to this filthy bushman. The man wasn't actually as disgusting to look at when he was singing happily... What? What was he thinking? It's just a dumb australian, he cleary must've hallucinated to think about him positively... 

Didn't matter. He had something different to do now, namely watching his son - Jeremy, aka Scout. 

Spy actually wanted to tell the boy that they're related, but he knew he couldn't. He had too many enemies, not only BLU, but also his old ones. They could capture Scout for hostage if anyone knew. That's why he did the best next thing. Watched and, if needed, protected him. Essentially, he was doing what he's best at - spying. But he won't call it like that because it sounds rude.

Right now they were coming back to their rooms after the campfire event. He noticed Scout stoping to wait for Pyro and attempting to talk to him, so he turned invisible and followed.

"So, uh, Pyro...?" Started Scout, sounding definitively nervous about something. There is no doubt, that the shorter mercenary did notice it as well. "I wanted to say sorry for that innapropriate joke 2 days ago... I had no idea you'd take it offensively, y'know?" he continued, with his strong bostonian accent. The fire lover stood silent for a moment, then put his finger under his mask and pulled it forward so his words won't be muffled.

"I forgive you. I don't think I was upset at you in the first place, anyway..." he said, now being as understandable as you can get with a strong accent. Spy found it interesting, that pulled his mask forward - he never did this before... or at least not publically. Was he growing more confident? And does that mean he'll take of his mask publically? These and many more questions were flowing around is the espionage master's head, until he heard his offspring speak again. "Then at what?" he asked after, persumably, his shock at the fact that the Pyro revealed his voice died down.

The two started walking into the base, but everyone, except those 3, seemed to be in their rooms already, so it granted that nobody, except Spy himself, will overhear their conversation. After a moment Pyro responded with a question of his own - "What do you think of homosexual people?". That question surely suprised both Spy and Scout. Spy wasn't feeling wrong with it, as long as the firebug doesn't try to copulate with him. He was just suprised, because he didn't think about this possibility. He just assumed that they're all straight here. It's not like homosexuality was commonly accepted (they're in 1960 afterall), but he knew that at least few people he knew didn't mind. He had no idea what Jeremy thinks about it, tho. 

After another the youngster responded "I'm not gay. But I don't hate people that are. Yes, it does feel kind of strange, but it's their choice what they like, I guess.". That actually showed, in Spy's opinion, how mature Scout is to accept something that normally is considered scandalous. The father could even say he was... proud. Proud of his son's maturity.

"So... what would you say if there was a homosexual couple in our team?" the fire lover said slowly, only to be quickly given a response of "You're in love with Doc, aren't ya'?"

Pyro seemed suprise. Not by facial expressions or anything like that, because Spy couldn't see those, but by the fact that he actually physically stopped. After a few seconds the green-eyed man responded "Yes...?". That was his confirmation. Spy couldn't believe that there was something going on and he didn't notice it. Yet, when he looked back at it, it made absolute sense.

"Makes sense now why ya' reacted the way ya' did." Scout responded. Pyro didn't give the anwser so Jeremy asked, looking, unnaturalily for him, kind of shy "Hey... we're okay now, right? No hard feelings". Noone could confirm it but Spy could bet that Pyro smiled now, right before he said "Of course we're okay. And hey, we're the youngest two of here, so we should stick together, right?" and dropped the hold on his gasmak in order to raise his hand, like offering a high-five. The speedster responded simply, yet warmly "Right". They slapped eachothers hands then with the other hand made a fist bump and at the end, back with first pair of hands they held eachothers hands, like they were about to arm wrestle and attempted a skull cracker.

But that's when Spy had the biggest mix of suprise and feeling comforted today. White light enveloped Jeremy and his friend and soon, their bodies merged together. When the light disappeared he saw a confused, 1,75m tall man with two arms, but three hands, as his left arm arm was deviding into two in the elbow. He wore a red full-body suit, but with no sleeves. His hands were all gloveless. He had a cape from that full-body covering top of his had, few strokes of brown hair going out of it. He had goggles on his eyes, so they weren't visible. He had only two glasses in these goggles, so Spy assumed the fusion had two eyes.

The new being put all their hands on their foreheard. Then he looked shocked after a second because he realised he has 3 hands instead of two. He stepped back and through uncoordinated and somewhat wacky movement he fell over. Just before he hit the ground light appearad once again and instead of one person, two had hit the ground.

The younger of the two started talking quickly moment later "Oh man, this was so awesome! Short-lived but still awesome!". Spy could only guess that Pyro smiled a little right now. He did as well. Even when the fusion wasn't very long lasting, he was at least more at peace, because he had a confirmation that his son is capable of performing this technic as well, which, of course, meant a good emergency tactic.

Then Spy left, to his own room. He always liked to watch people, but especially his son. It gave him the possibility to be in Jeremy's life without the youngster knowing that they're related. The espionage master went to bed with this very thought. The thought that his son is happy. As he drifted away to sleep tho, his thoughts may or may not have slipped away more onto himself and something that... attracted him. Barely concious and not in control of it, but still. He for a moment thought about a different person being happy... a person he didn't think he would even remotely care about.


	5. Tensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the team needs to go to a mission far away, in a village of Barnblitz. How long it will be, before annoyance starts appearing?

Sun was rising peacefully, still being only half-way through the horizon. It was pretty early for most people.

Of course that didn't stop whoever was shouting in front of the RED base. Jeremy lazily stood up and peeked outside the small window in his room. It was right what he expected - Soldier. He was yelling something about training. It was 5 am, dammit and they all didn't sleep at least until 2 am. The team's Scout groaned and shouted back "Soldier, for fuck's sake, it's not even 6 am yet!". The fact that the patriot didn't care was predictable.

"It's never too early for practice, private!" he shouted back. Then a jar of piss flew out of the sniping nest on the base's top floor, right into Soldier's face. Scout had to admit, this made him chuckle a little. He could actually hear some snorts and chuckles coming from behind his wall. It's probably that french idiot, he figured. Scout didn't care that much for Spy. So did everyone. The man usually just made everyone scared for their privacy.

"Is this insubordination, maggot??"shouted the now all wet and stinky man.

The argument would carry on forward, if not a sudden ring from everyone's communicators. Scout turned back from the window and picked up his communicator, that for God knows what reason was lying under his bed along with few empty cans of Bonk!, that the youngster drank so often. He picked up the call and saw the only female he had interacted with for a few years now - Miss Paulling - on the screen.

"Hey, guys. I know that it's early, but stop whatever you're doing, because you need to move to Barnblitz Village. We got to know from trusted sources, that the BLU found out we have quarters there, so they planned to put a bomb today evening. The tricky thing is that you have to start going now in order to get to Barnblitz in time. I give you 5 minutes, then you take Sniper's van and ride straight to that location. We can't fit everyone and we don't necessarily need everyone. Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Medic, Sniper and Spy will go. I'm sending the address to Sniper. Good luck. Miss Pauling, out." and the call ended. 

Jeremy didn't like long rides, because he couldn't move much and it was getting boring after an hour or so anyway. He had no time to complain now, tho. He had to grab some things he will need, since Barnblitz had a rather cold climate, especially in autumn, like now. He opened his not so big warderobe - the only tidy place in this entire room. Even Scout cared for his hats and other appearance modifiers. Everyone did. It started as an idea of how to make themselves distingishable from the other team, as they were pretty similiar. It became a tradition by now to have cosmetics and especially hats. He took out his warmer clothes, or 'Trouble Maker's Tossle Cap' and 'Thermal Tracker', as he liked to call them, and put them in a small backpack, along with 3 cans of Bonk! and his pistol and ammunition to it, just in case they were attacked on their way. 

And with that, he left the room and to front of the base. Sniper was already there, since everything he needed was in his van anyway. Soldier was there as well, because he stood there from all the time, obviously. He didn't even wash himself. 'Great, now we'll all have to smell piss for next 14 hours' Scout thought. Soon came Pyro with a small, pink backpack, that looked like it belonged to a firstgrader, and 'Wonderland Winter Wrap' on his face, instead of his usual gasmask. Said mask was attached to the side of the pyromaniac's backpack. 

A minute or so later came the Medic with a first aid kit on his back and just a medium bad on his right arm. The fire lover waved to the doctor excitedly. Scout was confusd about his friend's enthusiasm for a second, but then reminded himself of their talk last time and immadiently stopped questioning it. He still found it kind of weird. Not wrong... but not normal either. The doctor pet the pyromaniac affectionally, like you would with a dog or a little child. Pyro actually sometimes gave that kid vibe, especially now, with a pink backpack and being pet while bouncing happily.

Five minutes had passed and there were no signs of Spy. Of course, he probably can't leave his room without having every bit of his fancy suit perfectly corrected. Sniper seemed to have the same thought as he shouted "Hey, Spook! We don't have the whole day!". No response. Five seconds passed and Soldier screamed in ear-rape volume "SPY, COME HERE, YOU SOFT BABY MAGGOT, OR I'LL SHOVE MY SHOVEL SO FAR UP YOUR FRENCHY ASS, THAT YOU WILL STILL FEEL THE PAIN ON YOUR DEATH BED". Violent response, but that wasn't something abnormal for Soldier. They've gotten used to it. It's just that imagining the threats he made... made everything much more gory and disgusting than most people consider normal.

Six more minutes and they almost considered leaving without Spy, but just then the frenchmen joined them. When everyone looked angrily at the espionage master, he simply said "I, in contrast to all of you, take into the consideration the fact, that we don't want to suffocate in our stink." he, understandably looked at Soldier when saying that. Everyone, besides the always nice to his teammates firebug, groaned and just quickly moved to the van. Sniper sat, as always, alone behind the wheel. The remaining 5 sat together in the back of the van. Scout sat next to Pyro, who sat next to Medic. The speedster sat close to his friend at first, but scooted away when Pyro and Medic were sitting practically in a hug. He just looked out the window from then on. It didn't help that Soldier started to show off his knowledge on the one of the two only things that interested him - America (the other thing were guns). He started to say some random facts, that Scout wasn't even 100% sure were true, about cities they passed through. It seemed that not only he was getting annoyed about it, but, again, everyone being annoyed at eachother wasn't anything new to this group.

At least the frenchman wasn't, for once, annoying, as he just grabbed a book and silently read it. That is, until Scout took out one of his cans of Bonk! and started to gulp it down. Spy looked at him for a moment and grumbled "Merde, how can you drink this trash". Everyone, literally everyone, looked at Spy and Scout right now, but the youngster failed to notice them as he was staring at the fancy man "Shut up, it's not like you're my parent to tell me what I do, or anything". Spy's expression suddenly shifted from disgusted to... sad? At least for a split second before it changed to the most neutral face Jeremy had seen in a long time, maybe even in his entire life. Spy quietly stood up and said "Très bien", but Scout didn't knew what that means anyway. After a second or two of silence Spy went to the driver seats. 

Scout had no idea what did upset the frenchman, but he didn't pay much mind to it. He never did care for the man much, why should he now?

\--------------------------------------------------------

Spy knew that Scout didn't know what he was saying... but it still did hurt. He entered the driver's section and just sat next to Sniper.

"What's happening, mate?" said the Australian. Spy thought for a second what to respond and finally decided to say "I just couldn't stand their utter idiocy". The driver looked at him, like he was trying to read his face. Spy knew though, that it was impossible and that people could see his emotion only when he wanted to show them. "I see" he said, after finally giving up on trying to see the espionage master's feelings.

For a few minutes Spy was just calming down. It really was painful every time the knowledge, that his son doesn't consider him a father, was coming back to him. He obviously knew that all the time, he just tended to ignore that fact from time to time. He really wanted to be in Jeremy's life, but he just couldn't. Even if he gave up on war, he still has lots of old enemies, back from international war, that probably still wanted revenge on him. It just would be too risky for everyone to know that he and Scout are related.

Then, when he was calm enough, he looked up at the taller mercenary that sat next to him. The sun was reflected by his glasses, giving him some kind of handsome glow. He looked so focused and so much less mean and disgusting than on the battlefield. Wait, what was he thinking about? This is a disgusting filthy jar-man, he can't possibly be physically appealing to someone as neat as himself. He shrugged the thought off and just stared out the window, looking at the landscapes of New Mexico and soon Colorado, as they would soon enter the state.

\---------------------------------------------

"I am happy to inform, that this worked, Miss Paulling. They're starting to argue, to break apart. They won't become attached to eachother if they can't stand next to eachother without being annoyed. Brilliant." said the woman that was turned away in a chair, looking into a screen that showed the inside of a van. 

Miss Paulling knew this person, her emplayer, the Administrator, or, by name, Helen. For this woman, the War Games Show was the only thing she cared about... and australium, but that was whole other buisness. The young lady wasn't sure if she liked lying to mercenaries that this was an actual war... but it didn't matter. This was her job and she had to do it. Even if it meant breaking her morals a little. Besides, she didn't want to stand up to Helen. Her boss was clearly a sociopath, or maybe even a psychopath, and people like this shouldn't be messed with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact - I originally planned that they BLU's will set the bomb at noon, but then I checked how long that trip from New Mexico to South Dakota would actually take and it said 14 hours so I had to change that detail as it would be a bit too impossible. Ignoring laws of biology is one thing, making characters travel at speed of sound with an old van is another xd
> 
> Also wow, I managed to post second time this week. I'll try to keep this up, thought I don't promise


End file.
